1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to imaging devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an imaging device with a photoelectric conversion element including a photoelectric conversion film supported on a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) imaging device, a stacked imaging device is proposed. In the stacked imaging device, a photoelectric conversion film is stacked on the outermost surface of a semiconductor substrate and the charge generated by photoelectric conversion in the photoelectric conversion film is accumulated in a charge accumulation region (which is called “floating diffusion”), The imaging device reads the accumulated charge by using a charge-coupled device (CCD) circuit or a complementary MOS (CMOS) circuit in the semiconductor substrate. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No, 2009-164604 discloses such an imaging device. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No, 2012-151771 discloses a solid-state imaging element with a photoelectric conversion layer containing an organic material. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No, 2010-067827 proposes providing a partition wall between color filters disposed above a photoelectric conversion layer. This partition wall is provided between two filters (two filters selected from among an R color filter, a G color filter, and a B color filter) which are adjacent to each other and have different colors.